At night or during adverse weather, horses and riders do not have adequate illumination to protect themselves against traffic. Current safety garments and devices use reflectors that are placed on the legs, or tack of the horse. Reflectors, however, are dependent on an external light source to illuminate the rider and/or horse. If the reflector is at an angle, if the automobile does not have both headlights, or if the angle of the light is not exactly optimal, reflectors will fail to adequately reflect light back to an observer. Reflectors are often placed on the legs near the hooves of a horse, much lower than the average line of sight for drivers.
There is a need for an improved illumination system for horses.